pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicle Sniper
|released = 31.3.37 |efficiency/_damage = 1337 |fire_rate = 30 |capacity = 1/10 (for the rocket and hook each) |mobility = 100 (when riding), 30 (when holding) |accuracy = Maximum |range = All ranges |cost = 1000 gems |level_required = 65 |firing_sound = Storm of All Seas |upgrades = Vehicle Sniper Up1 wait, this isn't 2016. |theme = Vehicle themed |supported_maps = }} The is a Sniper weapon created by JustLeafy. Description It is a sniper that is shaped like a vehicle. It can either shoot from its grappling hook or shoot a rocket which is also used as a scope. Appearance It appears to be a futuristic, steel and black motorcycle, which has a pair of gray wheels with black edges, a black seat, a black handle on the back, a grappling hook on the front and an rocket-scope on the back. Combat The player holds this sniper like any other sniper, using both hands. When the grappling hook is used, it shoots the grappling hook, which would land on a nearby area, then it the hook gets to transport the player to the area. It isn't reloaded, the same hook is always used. However, while scoping, the grappling hook cannot be used, since it would be impractical. The rocket is also used as a scope and only the rocket can be used while scoping. The rocket has instant bullet travel time, but a small area damage, small enough to deal headshots. Once shot, a rocket comes up from the inside the Vehicle Sniper. When riding, what would be changed is the mobility and the position of the rocket. It would be located on the left instead of thr top, otherwise, it would shoot the player. The rocket would still aim exactly like when not riding. Moreover, when riding, it is possible to run over players by killing them with the grappling hook and it is also possible to kill them while using the sniper as a melee weapon. It combines the properties of four weapons: melee (for the melee use of the grappling hook), special (for the grappling hook support), sniper (for the form, scope and travel time) and heavy (for the area damage and rocket jump). Strategy Tips *Use the grappling hook for exploration purposes. *To not get annoyed by the impracticality of using the grappling hook, you can sniper I long range and only get kills with the rocket. * The rocket has instant bullet travel time, so it can be used as an advantage to * It can be used as a rocket jumping weapon, so use it for rocket jumping purposes as well. * In very close range, since it can be used as a melee weapon, aim for the head. Counters * One of the secrets of this weapon is the fact that it blocks counters on wiki pages, so this section cannot be shown. Supported Maps All maps, even Knife Party (even though it can only be used as a melee weapon there). Equipment Setups Other weapons are generally not needed, since this weapons combines the properties of multiple weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper